


Do Dragons Cry?

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: Short Story Collection [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Black Markets, Dragons, Noodle Dragons, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Dragons don't have feelings.That's what we all are made to believe. That dragons are heartless beasts driven by instinct, no matter how they may look at any given time.





	Do Dragons Cry?

**Author's Note:**

> Julian belongs to gaysketchingkid (Instagram)/ZolaTheBat (Archive Of Our Own)

Dragons don't have feelings.

That's what we all are made to believe. That dragons are heartless beasts driven by instinct, no matter how they may look at any given time. In my time as a Dragon Catcher for the black market, I have seen anger, grief, depression and many other emotions we are told dragons don't have.

But I don't really pay attention to them. I catch them and I get my paycheck at the end of the week. End of story.

I don't even deal with the dragons that often, just dart them and haul them to the yard, where they are cleaned and checked by a vet before being prepared for sale.

Sometimes auctions, sometimes direct buys, sometimes private transactions. All stuff way above my pay grade anyway.

But this little wiggly one, blue and green and no longer than 6ft, mourning the loss of her (or his, though I'm pretty sure it's a lady) mate, modelling a very noticeable photograph of grief. She is for a private buyer, someone looking for a beautiful female to breed to his captive bred male. More specifically, a young female with blue upper scales and green under scales. Just like my catch.

But what she is for doesn't matter. She's there, in her carrier, belted to the passenger seat beside me, making little breathy, choked sounds. If I was to compare her to a human, I would say this sound would be the equivalent of a human trying not to sob.

Each one she makes sets me off, thinking she's somehow swallowed something and is choking, but now that I've figured out she's trying not to cry, I wonder if dragons can cry.

Do they have tear ducts? Can they physically cry?

Doesn't matter. I'm here. Where she will be passed to the lads in the truck to take her to the private buyer and the expensive vet she will surely get.

A ginger lad, well, young man, greets me outside my car. When I ask if he's called Julian, he confirms it with his driving licence and the snivelling dragon is now his concern.

Settling back in my car, I watch as the ginger man passes the carrier to a younger man - no, a lad, a brown haired, blue eyed lad - before driving down to the buyer.

As I watch the truck drive away, I think, ' _Do dragons cry_?'


End file.
